4ewowfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior
WARRIOR GUIDE AND BUILDS Warriors are melee fighters who are tough and inflict a lot of damage. They can choose between focusing on damage or toughness, and whether to defeat their foes or protect their allies. Warriors require being enraged to use their encounter and daily powers, preventing them from opening a fight with those powers unless they have a utility power to become enraged quickly. Normally hitting the foe with an at-will power is required to become enraged. This means hitting is vital and multiple encounter or daily powers cannot be used in a row. Protection stance gets around this if the warrior is attacked. Dual wield gets around the in a row part because flurry also enrages them. Battle stance with a feat allows the warrior to become enraged even if they miss. CLASS TRAITS Role: Defender. You have trained to use your strength and stamina to become an unstoppable force in melee. You can focus on defending yourself and your allies or smashing your foes. Power Source: Martial Key Abilities: Strength, Stamina Bonus to Defenses: +2 Fortitude Hit Points at First Level: 15 + Stamina Score Hit Points per Level Gained: 6 Healing Surges per Day: 9 + Stamina modifier Trained Skills: Choose 3 from the class skills list: Athletics (Str), Endurance (Sta), Heal (Int), Intimidate (Spi), Streetwise (Spi) CLASS FEATURES: ARMOR: Choose your armor. Leather: +2 to AC Chainmail: +6 to AC, -1 skill check, -1 speed MELEE WEAPON: Choose your weapon. Axe/Mace: '''Proficiency +2, Damage 1d10, versatile '''Sword: Proficiency +3, Damage 1d8, versatile THROWN WEAPON: Choose your weapon. Axe/Mace: '''Proficiency +2, Damage 1d8, Range 5 '''Javelin: Proficiency +2, Damage 1d6, Range 10 TAUNT: '''You have the power taunt. '''COMBAT STYLE Choose one of dual weapon, great weapon, shield: Dual Weapon: You wield a weapon in each hand. You have the Flurry power. Great Weapon: You wield a weapon with both hands and have the Wrecking Crew power. Shield: You have proficiency with light and heavy shields. You have the Shield Slam power. STANCE After each short rest choose a stance. The stance lasts until the next time you take a short rest. Battle Stance: You get +1 to weapon attack rolls. Berserker Stance: Once per round when you hit with a melee attack you generate a point of rage. You can save rage points up to 5. You can expend rage points as a free action to do extra damage with weapon attacks, the number of points spent determines the additional damage. Defensive Stance: You get +1 to your AC. REVENGE: When in defensive stance you can defend your mark with the power Revenge. LEVEL 1 AT-WILL POWERS LEVEL 1 ENCOUNTER POWERS LEVEL 1 DAILY POWERS LEVEL 2 UTILITY POWERS LEVEL 3 ENCOUNTER POWERS LEVEL 5 DAILY POWERS LEVEL 6 UTILITY POWERS LEVEL 7 ENCOUNTER POWERS LEVEL 9 DAILY POWERS LEVEL 10 UTILITY POWERS CLASS TALENTS Plate Proficiency: You can use plate armor, AC +8, Skill Check -2, Speed -1 Deflection: AC is increased by +1 while wielding a melee weapon with which you are proficient. Iron Will - +2 to Will Tactical Mastery: You can change stances as a move action instead of just after short rests. Booming Voice: Shouts are blast 3 instead of blast 2. Precision: +1 to attack rolls with melee weapons. Titan's Grip: Flurry does an extra 1d4 damage. Anticipation: You have a +1 dodge bonus to AC and Reflex. Shield Specialization: AC and Fortitude is increased by +1 when you are using a shield. Retaliation: You can use Revenge power when in any stance. Cruelty - increased chance of crits Unbridled Wrath - chance to get more rage when hit Blood Craze - regenerate hit points after being hit by crit Commanding Presence - increases dmg bonus and thp from Battle Shout and Commanding Shout Enrage - get damage bonus after being hit with critical strike Death Wish - increased damage done and taken for 30 seconds Furious Attacks - your attacks can reduce healing done to target Unending Fury - increased damage with slam, whirlwind, bloodthirst) Incite - improved critical chance with heroic strike, thunderclap, cleave Shield Mastery - improved block Toughness - Improved armor by items, reduces slow effects Concussion Blow - stuns foe and damage Vigilance - select ally, reduces damage done to them, reduces their threat Focused Rage - reduces rage cost of some abilities Vitality - increased Strength, Stamina, and expertise Safeguard - reduces damage taken by target of your intervene ability for 6 seconds Damage Shield - requires shield, when you get hit you do damage back